


i think i'm drowning, asphyxiated

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [210]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, Multi, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Rape, Rough Sex, Spitroasting, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26931217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Moon and Lillie were just on their way to visit the latter's boyfriend, the former's brother. But they never made it to their destination, captured by men who want to use them for all they are worth, especially Moon.
Series: Commissions [210]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	i think i'm drowning, asphyxiated

Lillie gets pregnant after she and Sun get carried away with their feelings. She had no idea what she was getting herself into at the time, but she has decided to make the most of it since then, putting her own plans on hold while she carries her lover’s child. Fortunately for her, she is never completely alone during this time, because she has Sun to support her, and she also has many friends that care about her, like Hau and Moon, and their families.

In particular, she feels closer to Moon than ever before. Sun’s sister has always been one of her best friends, ever since they met, but now that she knows that Lillie is carrying her little niece or nephew, she has become very protective, wanting to be with her whenever Sun can’t. The two of them travel around sometimes, taking it easier now that Lillie is really starting to show, stomach bulging with her unborn child, but they are still able to have fun wherever they go.

Things have such an innocent start for the two of them, with another short journey on the agenda, just to break up the monotony for a little bit. Sun is busy with his champion duties, and Hau is caught up in his training, so that leaves the two of them to travel on their own and to have some fun together. Lillie mentions maybe visiting Sun, and Moon jokes about going to challenge him so that she can steal the championship for herself, and so that he can have some more time to be with his expecting girlfriend.

“Then you’d have to worry about Hau coming to challenge _you_ ,” Lillie replies with a laugh, and Moon just nods.

“Yeah and then if he gets strong enough to beat me, then he can handle all that champion stuff and I can spend more time with my family! That sounds like the ideal to me,” she says. “Either way, I think he should just hurry up and get that strong, and go challenge my brother right away, take out the middle man.”

The two of them are so lost in their teasing and joking conversation that they do not notice that they have been spotted by some less than savory trainers, or that they are now being followed, as these young men talk amongst themselves, getting some very bad ideas in their heads. The girls remain completely oblivious to this, happily chatting and planning out the rest of their day, not realizing that nothing is going to go to plan, not now that these men have set their sights on them.

The men are considered punks and delinquents by anyone they come across, and they are usually out to cause trouble, only ever up to no good. The girls are highly unfortunate for catching their eyes, but of course, they can’t help that. When they see a young, cute girl like Lillie with a swollen stomach, knowing at a glance that she is pregnant, they can’t help but get ideas in their heads.

After all, when they see her like that, they see a young slut who threw her life away just to get some dick, and if there is one thing that they could use in their little, unofficial gang, it is a cute, young slut, that they can fuck as much as they want, breaking her down until the only thing that she lives for is getting fucked by them. And as if Lillie is not enough of a prize, she has a friend with her, a friend that is just as cute as she is!

Moon does not appear to be pregnant at all, but that is almost better. That means that they can take their time molding her into the girl that they need her to be, into their ideal, broken lover, and they can be the ones to impregnate her. When sharing her like that, there will be know way of knowing who actually gets to knock her up, but that is still better than the situation with Lillie, where another man got his hands on her, and got his seed inside of her.

That being said, there is also something exciting about knowing that she belongs to someone else, about knowing that they will be stealing her from whoever her baby daddy is. Unless she’s that big of a slut that she isn’t involved with him anymore, but there is something innocent about her, something that makes them all agree that she is definitely still involved with the guy who knocked her up. With the four of them excited for their plan, they keep following along behind the girls, careful not to give themselves away as they go, waiting for the perfect opportunity to snatch them and carry them back to their camp.

The four of them are camping somewhere incredibly secluded, where it will be easy to have their fun with the girls without catching any unwanted attention, and then they know that they can get away with whatever they want to do with them. By the time they can finally agree that this is the right time to pounce, they can all hardly contain themselves, springing into action quickly.

Each girl is grabbed by two of them, so that one can cover her mouth to muffle her screams, and the other can hold her arms behind her back as he lifts her off the ground, careful to avoid her flailing legs. Both Moon and Lillie are immediately panicked, trying to fight with all that they have, but they can’t stand up to these men. No amount of fighting is enough to set them free, and by the time they arrive at the camp, they have exhausted themselves with their fruitless escape attempts. They are both tied up in ropes, not knowing exactly what awaits them, but both having a pretty good idea why these men would want to abduct them, and what they are going to do to them.

“There’s no way either of you are going to get out of here,” one of the men warns them, “so don’t even try to escape. We’re going to tie your arms so you can’t get any cute ideas about trying to fight us, and we’ll tie you up even more when it’s time to sleep. You’re our little pets now, so make sure that you behave yourselves, and there won’t be any more trouble.”

Both of the girls quickly start to lose hope in being able to accomplish anything on their own. Lillie is used to feeling this helpless, and feels awful for being no help in stopping this from happening, while Moon feels absolutely terrible for not being able to do more to protect Lillie. Her brother was counting on her to look after his girlfriend, and now they have both gotten caught. Their only hope is that somehow, Sun will think to come looking for them, that he or Hau or Gladion will notice that they are missing, that the three of them might be able to overpower these men and rescue them, if they can even find them to begin with.

Until then, the only thing that they can do is hope that, if they are obedient enough, that the men will go easier on them. It is a hopeless approach, but it is all that either of them have, especially once they are stripped of their clothes and left with their hands bound behind their backs. Lillie whimpers as she is bent over, one of them men bending over her, a hand placed on her stomach as he rubs his cock against her.

“I just couldn’t help myself when I saw a pregnant slut like you, I had to have you all for myself,” he teases her. “Well, of course, I have to share you with my friends, but that’s close enough, isn’t it? It’s a shame I couldn’t be the one to knock you up, but at least you were walking around like this, like wearing a neon sign saying that you’re as easy as they come!” He punctuates his sentence by pushing inside of her, and she lets out a shrill scream of pain that he ignores, that they all ignore.

Moon winces, and another leans down in front of her, tilting her chin up to look at him. “At least we don’t have to worry about being careful with her, huh? She’s already pregnant, but you’re the one we have to worry about, right? Well, just so you know, we’re treating the two of you equally. No point in being careful with you, not when we have the chance to knock you up.”

“Right,” the third man agrees. “We didn’t have the chance with her, but we’ve got you, right? You’re not pregnant, are you?”

“You look like a virgin. You’re the pregnant slut’s little friend, but I bet you’re still a virgin. Let me find out.” He straightens up then so that he can push her down, face down with her ass in the air, the same way that Lillie is stuck, and he goes around behind her, so that he can push inside of her as well.

Moon is suddenly overwhelmed by a blinding pain, and he lets out a loud moan of delight. “Oh, she was a virgin, alright!” The other two, that are not currently balls deep in one of the girls, protest that it is no fair that he got to take her virginity, but he is quick to invite them to just take whatever they can.

“Their mouths _are_ empty,” the one fucking Lillie adds, and soon enough, both girls have a man in front of them, lifting them up to hold them steady, eye level with their cocks. Whether they want to suck them off or not, they do not have a choice, mouths forced open as their cocks are rammed in.

Lillie would never even consider biting one of them to try and get out of this, but the idea does occur to Moon, for only a brief moment before she pushes it out of her mind. If she does not behave herself, this is only going to get worse, and with her hands bound and with more of them than there are of her, biting him is not going to do anything to aid in her escape. It will just piss him off, and make them all rougher on her, and on Lillie, as a result. More than anything, she knows that she needs to get Lillie out of this situation without being harmed to muhc, because Lillie is carrying her little niece or nephew. Whatever she can do to get them to go easier on Lillie, she will do it.

Right now, they are getting equal treatment, though. Both of them are being spitroasted, rocked back and forth between two men, violated in two holes at once. It hurts Moon, but as she grows used to having him inside of her, she is able to adapt to the pain, adjusting to his size. She blinks back tears that she is determined to keep from falling, but Lillie has fully given in, crying pathetically, with muffled wails, as her face is still brutally fucked.

All the while, the men make their jokes and jeers, laughing at their expense while moaning, fucking the girls harder and faster as they near their climaxes. The one pounding into Moon cries out, “Oh, fuck, I’m coming, I’m coming right inside of you, little virgin!” Moon wants to scream, wants to beg him not to, for all the good that will do, but her mouth is still full, and there is nothing she can do to stop him from flooding her pussy with his seed.

There is nothing she will be able to do to stop any of them, all of them determined to knock her up, inspired by the state that Lillie is in, wanting to do that for themselves. She can feel his come inside of her, and with that feeling, she can feel any hope that she has for the situation melting away. He waits for a moment before he pulls out of her, and just switches places with the man fucking her face, so that he can push right back inside of her, sore and miserable, giving her no chance to recover before he is pounding into her with all he has.

But this time, because her mouth is free, there is nothing to muffle her cries and sobs, and Moon finds that she is unable to hold them back. She wants to, for Lillie’s sake, so that she looks strong for her poor friend, but she just can’t. It is no time at all before he is coming inside of her as well, and the other two are done with Lillie, saving up just so that they can finish inside of Moon as well.

“We don’t have to be careful with the pregnant slut,” one of them says, “but that doesn’t mean we’re gonna intentionally waste anything on her that we could be using to get you pregnant too.”

And so, that is what their lives become.

~X~

Lillie gets bigger and bigger each day, getting closer to her due date with no sign of anyone coming to rescue them, and the men seem to like that, watching her bulge more and more with her unborn child. Both girls are fucked senseless, morning, noon, and night, without anything else to look forward to or think about. Moon can feel her sanity slipping, can feel herself losing her grip on the passage of time, no longer sure how many days, weeks, have passed since the day they were grabbed off the road. She gives up any hope of ever seeing her brother or Hau again, and gives up and reassuring Lillie that Sun is going to come save them.

She used to tell Lillie, at every chance, that they were going to be okay, and now, she says nothing.

Her period is late, pretty early on, when she is still at least a little bit aware of time passing, but she keeps that detail to herself. She tries to hide her pregnancy from them, but in time, when Lillie is starting to get so big that it seems she will have her baby any day now, her symptoms become so obvious that they quickly figure her out, forcing her to take a test, and all four of them are delighted by the results.

There is no way to tell which of the four of them actually knocked her up, but they do not seem concerned with that detail, caring much more about the fact that it finally happened. One of them, pointing to Lillie, says, “Since that slut is almost done, that means as soon as she’s had her brat, then we’ll have a _new_ pregnant slut to play with.”

“Yeah, and we can just give it some time and knock blondie up all over again,” another replies. “We’ve been this patient with her, and that’s gonna pay off!”

They talk about the girls as if they are not there, as if they are just toys that they picked up one day, games that they have become very dedicated to, methodically so. Moon is used to it by now, and Lillie probably is too. There is only so much torment one can take before breaking, and Moon is ready to break, if it means that she can stop feeling the pain, and stop caring about the ways that they use her, stop worrying about the baby growing inside of her, and how she should feel about that situation.

If she just gives up, if she just lets herself break and be molded into what they want her to be, then everything will hurt so much less. She can forget her pain, and above all, she can forget her guilt, for not being able to protect Lillie from this situation. Every time they fuck her, she knows that she is that much closer to accepting it, that much closer to letting herself enjoy it. Once they know she is pregnant, they are less meticulous about where they come and who they come in, using her and Lillie and all of their holes equally.

The first time one of them fucks her in the ass, she snaps out of her daze and really screams for the first time in a long time, certain that the pain will kill her. But this too dulls with time, until she is used to it, until she is used to everything that they could possibly throw at her. Moon has not seen her face in some time, so when she catches her reflection in the water of a stream they lead her and Lillie past, she is surprised to see how dull her eyes look, and only then does she realize that Lillie has had that dull expression for some time as well.

Sun is not coming for them. Hau will never be able to find them. Gladion is not going to save them. No one that they know is going to be able to track them down, and no one will miraculously stumble upon them, either. The best way to face each day is to take it as it comes, and to let herself give in, let herself become the slut that they want her to be, rather than hurting herself, over and over again, with false hope that anyone is coming for them. Lillie must understand that as well; the two of them are not allowed to talk to each other anymore, but she has that same dead look to her eyes, so she must understand.

And so, a prominent trainer and her best friend, the sister and the girlfriend of the Alolan champion, quietly go missing one day, accepting their fates long before anyone accepts that they are really gone.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
